


Dragged up like Queens

by elizainlove



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizainlove/pseuds/elizainlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A modern day fic where Thomas, Ivy and Daisy share a flat- Thomas and Jimmy are best mates and have been for years now (they don't talk about the incident). One evening Jimmy is dragged up and dragged off to a production of 'Rocky Horror Show'.</p>
<p>Warning: Thomas is bloody gorgeous in drag. We know it. The Drag Queen host knows it. The audience knows it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm undecided on how many chapters this will have... maybe three? (this first one is actually the first and second chapters put together because they were both quite short).
> 
> Enjoy my lovelies.

Ivy opened the front door  
“What in the name of? Am I interrupting some sort of slutty maid sex or something?” Jimmy asked incredulously from the welcome matt  
“Oh Ha ha. Very funny” Ivy grumbled sarcastically, stepping to one side to let him in before turning her head and yelling up the stairs “Thomasssss”  
Jimmy grinned at her “No seriously though, are you doing an online sexy cleaning thing?”  
Ivy shoved him “I’m not that kinky, OR that desperate. We are all off to go to a rocky horror musical tonight”  
Thomas appeared at the top of the stairs, Jimmy glanced at him then back to Ivy “Oh yeah I forgot- hows this new man of yours? Not coming toni…” Then he stopped having just processed what Thomas had looked like.  
He leant round Ivy and gaped.  
Thomas was dressed in nearly complete drag. It was nearly complete because his torso was still bare but he was holding a red and black corset in his right hand.  
The man’s costume so far consisted of black fishnet tights (complete with rips and ladders), a pair of black silky- what Jimmy could only assume were women’s- underwear, a glittery chest, dark red lipstick, smoky grey and black eye-shadow and slightly winged eyeliner. He had also styled his hair differently so that it was slightly messier and strands fell onto his forehead.  
Thomas’ hand flew to the back of his neck and he rubbed it looking embarrassed. Jimmy closed his mouth and tried not to think about the pool of arousal that had rushed into the bottom of his stomach.  
“I guess I forgot to tell you movie night was off then….” Thomas was blushing under the stare of the blonde who only nodded, unable to say anything.  
Never. Never had he expected Thomas to do anything like that. And look so…so… Christ.  
Bloody hell- think of girls Jimmy, just think of girls.  
“Well as no one seems to be able to have a conversation anymore I will do all the talking then shall I?” Ivy piped up. Both men looked at her as if they had forgotten she was still in the hall “Right, good” She finally closed the front door “Jimmy, yes Thomas looks bloody gorgeous but that doesn’t mean you have to stare- its impolite”  
“What? I wasn’t-“Jimmy stated but Ivy waved a hand to silence him  
“It’s a good thing your here because we have a spare ticket. Adam dropped out- something about a cold. I suspect man flue”  
Adam was Ivy’s most recent boyfriend who he had only met once- he was probably the dullest man on the planet but Jimmy couldn’t blame him for dropping out. What self-respecting red blooded straight man would go in drag to go see Rocky Horror?  
“So you can take his costume and his ticket and come with us- you won’t even need to pay because he already has- but we need you to get the group save for the train” she spoke as if Jimmy had already agreed.  
It was now Ivy’s turn to get gawked at by Jimmy “You want me to what?”  
“Come with us. It will be fun!” She grinned at him “I’m magenta, I know, I know, don’t worry I will put the wig on in a bit- Thomas is Franken-N-Furter and Daisy is Columbia. You can either go as Rocky or one of the random onlooker people- I personally think that one is more fun as you can do makeup and stuff too and basically wear what Thomas is w-” Ivy prattled on until Jimmy held up an indignant hand  
“IVY. I’m straight!”  
Ivy blinked at him “So…?”  
Jimmy glanced at Thomas who was still standing awkwardly at the top of the stairs “Its just…Uh..doing this sort of thing, it’s a bit gay” He pulled an embarrassed grimace “Not that I mind if other people are…its just..just…” he trailed off  
“You’d rather people didn’t think you were like me” Thomas spoke in a flat tone from his high advantage point.  
When Jimmy looked at him all he could see was disappointment. They had been such good friends since the incident all those years ago- people even assumed they were a couple they were together so often. Jimmy would even admit that he touched Thomas more than anyone else, they had shared a bed a couple of times even- hugged all the time….but there was always someone there to comment on how close they were, to remind Jimmy that Thomas was gay…  
“Thomas” Jimmy began, a plea evident in his voice. But Thomas only turned his back on Jimmy and left the landing to go to his room- seconds later Jimmy heard to click of his door shut.  
There was silence in the hall as Ivy just stared at Jimmy, and Jimmy just stared at the spot Thomas had been standing moments before.  
Then Ivy punched him hard on his shoulder.  
“Ouuuuch! Ivy what in the hell”  
“You bastard, Jimmy”  
And with that she too walked away, leaving Jimmy standing in the hall.  
Fuck.  
Jimmy was up by Thomas’ door and knocking before he even realised he had moved. He knew he would do whatever it took to fix this, even if it did mean swallowing is pride- just for one night “Thomas?” He spoke softly through the door and knocked once again but he got no reply from within the room “Thomas, please?” nothing. “Thomas you know I will come in anyway, whether you answer me or not” No reply. Jimmy turned the handle and pushed open the flimsy wooden door.  
Thomas was sitting on his bed, leaning back against the head board, staring blankly at the white washed ceiling, fingering an unlit cigarette  
“Thomas?” Jimmy took a few slow steps towards the small double bed  
The other man got up suddenly and pushed past Jimmy “I need a smoke”  
Jimmy grabbed his arm before he left the room and spoke in a rush “I’m sorry Thomas! You know that sounded worse than I meant it too! You know how homophobic my family all are. Its bloody hard for me to- to-”  
Thomas turned around angrily “To what, Jimmy? Be best mates with a fag? To have people thinking you’re the same as me?”  
“No!” but of course that was exactly what he had meant- he hated people thinking he was like Thomas, and he did his best not to show it, but sometimes he just felt so uncomfortable with it all “I’ll come tonight- come on Thomas I will do anything. Please forgive me” he tried to grab Thomas wrist again but he just held both his hand up out of Jimmy’s reach  
“I don’t know if I want you to come” he glared almost sadly at the smaller man “I wouldn’t want you to feel as though people were judging you”  
Jimmy didn’t know how to reply to that. So he just stood there- looking at his best friend. He couldn’t help it- he felt his nose begin to sting and his eyes fill up with tears. He hated upsetting Thomas. He truly didn’t give a shit about most people- but Thomas? He was special.  
They stood there like that for a few minutes, Jimmy pretending not to notice he was crying, and Thomas just looking back at him, clearly hurt.  
“I’m sorry” Jimmy said in a small voice. He stepped forwards into Thomas’s arms and buried his face into the crook of his neck, nuzzling his wet face against him.  
And that was that- they were fixed. Both of them knew it. Just like that.  
Jimmy stepped back a minute later but kept his arms around Thomas neck, while Thomas kept his around Jimmy’s waist- Jimmy sniffed and pouted. Thomas smiled softly and said “You have glitter on your face. Now you have to come. It’s the law”  
“Fine” Jimmy swooped dramatically out of the embrace in an ark and landed face down on the bed, whereby he spoke into the pillow “what will you have me wear then?”  
Thomas grinned and opened his cupboard “Well. Ivy gave you the options earlier, really. Ya can be Rocky- he’s the one in the tiny gold shorts, or you could be a random onlooker and wear fishnets, a corset, a coat tails jackety thing and a small lopsided top hat”  
Jimmy let out a loud, laborious sigh into the pillow but didn’t turn over. He muttered something that Thomas couldn’t hear, making the other man grin, pick up an outfit and crawl across the bed to straddle Jimmy from behind “What was that, mumbles?” he placed the top hat of the back of the blondes head.  
Jimmy sighed again and waited a second before rolling over so that Thomas ended up on his back, with Jimmy on top of him between his legs “I said- You choose, I will just do whatever you say as I am your forever devoted slave, blah, blah, blah”  
Thomas laughed, his eyes crinkling “I’m pretty sure that’s not even slightly what you said, but I’ll take it”  
Jimmy reached over and picked up the hat and put it back on his head “Right, time to make me beautiful then I think?”  
Twenty minutes later Ivy, Thomas and Jimmy were standing in the hall again, but this time they were all dressed and ready to go.  
“Ivy, will you stop glaring at Jimmy? We’ve made up. He said he’s sorry” Thomas groaned as Ivy stood facing in the complete opposite direction to the very self-conscious Jimmy.  
“so very, very sorry” Jimmy intentioned. Thomas stamped on his foot, making them both grin.  
“Yes, well. Perhaps your too forgiving Thomas, after all, did James even apologise properly? I’m not sure how he could have made you forgive him so fast- if it had been me I wouldn’t have forgiven him that quickly”  
“He did apologise properly. With water works and everything. And anyway, its lucky we aren’t all you otherwise no one would ever talk to anyone without getting deeply offended very fast” Thomas rolled his eyes at the back of Ivy’s red, frizzy wig “Come on, cheer up. It wasn’t you he offended”  
Jimmy put his arms around Thomas’ waist from behind and went on tip toes to rest his chin on his shoulder “exactly, its only Thomas here who really has the right to be pissed off”  
Ivy whipped around to say something but Jimmy only batted his eyelashes at her from Thomas’ shoulder and she let out and annoyed ‘humpt’ but her strop seemed to be over anyway.  
“Seriously though” Thomas mused “How long does it take Daisy to get ready?” he detached himself from Jimmy and wandered towards the bottom of the stairs “She came in from work about two hours ago” He set off up the stair to go investigate, leaving a slightly awkward silence behind him.  
Jimmy rocked on the balls of his feet and searching for something to say he went off Thomas’ last comment “He has a good point- why does it take so long for girls to get ready? Thomas did my makeup in about fifteen minutes. Then all I had to do was get dressed- admittedly though I did struggle with the tights but-”  
“You’re lucky he’s so in love with you, you know” Ivy interrupted “Otherwise he wouldn’t put up with half your bullshit you come out with”  
Jimmy blinked at her “He’s not- well not anymore”  
Ivy raised an eyebrow at him “Has he ever actually said so? I mean think about it Jimmy. How many boyfriends has Thomas had since you came into the picture? None. He’s been on countless dates but there’s always something wrong with them. Either they talk funny, or their hair is weird or their teeth aren’t right or”  
But then they both turned to look up the stairs as a male yell had cut across Ivy’s words. But it was quickly followed by another female shout.  
“Shit! Sorry” they heard Thomas say hurriedly before he came stumbling to the top of the stairs- his eyes screwed shut, a unmistakable look of ‘OMFG gross’ plastered across his scrunched features “Okay- she- she’s nowhere near ready”  
Thomas quickly joined them back downstairs and Ivy laughed at his expression “Well I could have told you that- she only got out the shower twenty minutes ago- then she would have done her makeup and now she will be getting dressed”  
Then it was Jimmy’s turn to laugh “You didn’t? You walked in on Daisy naked?” he grinned and punched him on the arm “I bet you both loved that”  
Thomas only grumbled  
“It’s nothing to laugh at, Jimmy” Ivy said frostily as Daisy appeared at the top of the stairs  
“What? But you?” Jimmy spluttered “Oh COME ON”  
“Right, I’m ready to go! Is the taxi here yet?” Daisy said in a false, too airy tone.  
Thomas stepped forwards and put a hand on her sequined shoulder “Sorry Dais- I didn’t mean too”  
“I know” She said blushing “Don’t worry”  
“Taxi’s here” Ivy piped up from where she was looking through the small window by the door.


	2. Our host has spoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let the show begin and the crowning happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am thinking of writing one more chapter- there might be two your very lucky ;)

Once at the show Jimmy felt a lot less stupid. Everyone was dressed up. And if he was honest with himself, he kinda maybe thought he looked good. Maybe. And Thomas too….Thomas looked good. Really good in actual fact.  
Stop, Jimmy.  
But judging by the looks both he and Thomas were getting as the small group of them wandered around the isles trying to find their seats, everyone else thought they looked kinda good too.  
When the lights started to go down, and they had been handed a ‘goody bag’ each from a 6ft guy in a shimmery ‘flapper’ inspired leotard their excitement grew. Ivy even forgot she was annoyed at Jimmy.  
“This is it” she whispered furiously as an evidently professional drag queen stepped out onto the stage, a bedazzled microphone held in a hand that possessed many fake diamond rings.  
“Well hello, hello, hello darlings!” she said in a wonderfully drawling voice- this received an abundance of cat calls, stamping feet and clapping from the audience.  
She then held her hand up above her eyes as if to shield from the light and peered into the audience before making a disgusted face, whipping her hand away again and continuing “Well apparently I am to use the term ‘Darlings’ loosely tonight” Further laughter and wolf-whistles from the crowd “But I am sure that I can find some handsome women and beautiful men in this mob somewhere? Can I not?” Cheers and calls of ‘yeah’, ‘I’m bloody gorgeous I am’ and such like came from all angles and the host stumbled backwards, holding a hand to her heaving bosom “Well, at least you are enthusiastic” she patted her hair and waited for the laughter to die down again.  
“Now that’s what you call sass” Thomas muttered into Jimmy’s ear and he grinned at him. As much as he didn’t want to admit- to anyone else let alone himself- he was enjoying himself a lot already.  
Their glamourous host proceeded to talk them through all the things they had been given in their goody bags, and when they were meant to use them:  
A newspaper (full of articles about each character) was for when Brad and Janet were running through the rain.  
A few double sided cards with images to represent characters (“a rock for Rocky, a Scotty dog for Dr Scott, etcetera, etcetera. I’m sure you all get the idea”) that they were to hold up whenever the name was mentioned during the scene where all they do is say each other’s names over and over again.  
And a rubber glove they were to put on and snap when Frank-N-Furter was about to wake Rocky for the first time.  
“Now my wonderful group of outcasts, it is time to separate the moderately hideous from the fabulously beautiful and create our own group of elite. Who is brave enough to come up on stage and shine like the star I’m sure you have always wanted to be?” she held out her arms wide to the crowd as if to welcome them all “Remember, there is a shiny crown in it for whoever wins- yes, yes, I rather thought that would get all you queens attention” She laughed and said dramatically “I will count to five- if you want to be in with a chance, come up and see if you are truly as wonderful as you think you are”  
Thomas received a poke in the ribs from Ivy who whispered “Go on! GO!”  
Thomas looked at her as if she was mad “You’re kidding right? Have you seen some of the people here tonight? They are all beautiful”  
“Five, four”  
“So are you” Jimmy said incredulously  
Thomas laughed to cover his surprise, but the wide eyed, raised eyebrow look he gave Jimmy gave him away “Whatever”  
“GO” Daisy said  
“Three, Two”  
“Fine” and Thomas got up and joined the small crowd making their way quickly towards the stage  
Ivy grinned and grabbed Jimmy’s hand in excitement “We’ve never been able to convince him to do this before and we’ve come here about six times now”  
“One, One and a half- come on now, going at it slow may help you hold on for longer normally but we have a show to put on”  
The crowd laughed again and Thomas appeared on stage and was ushered to the other side by the off stage staff- he looked calm, collected and bloody beautiful. What would have really made it, Jimmy thought, was if he was smoking. He looked good when smoking.  
“Zero- Okay you hangers on get back to your seats we have enough to be dealing with on the stage already”  
Then they watched as she began to work her way through the hopefuls, making funny comments about this and that as she went. Some were very camp, others were dressed impeccably and some had obviously just got up on stage for a joke about- these were the people who interacted with the host best and got the biggest laughs from the audience. Someone who got a big laugh was a tall, ripped body builder who said he had borrowed his girlfriend’s tights, bra and knickers without asking “Now that’s a conversation I would like to overhear” trilled their host.  
Finally came the tern of Thomas Barrow. The host stopped, looked him up and down, turned to the audience, put a hand to her diamond necklace and spoke in a low growl “I don’t know about you, but I don’t really care what comes out of his mouth- I think the others might as well give up now”  
Jimmy joined in the crowd as they whistled and cheered- he laughed as Thomas bit his lip and gave the host a smouldering look, making her fan herself.  
“Well what is your name then? Tell me it’s not something stupid like Brain over there” She jerked her thumb back to a previous, rather weedy contestant who shrugged and grinned “because that would put a bit of a dent in you winning cheek bones. A bad name could ruin your winning streak- though” She added as an afterthought “If you were prepared to streak I’m sure you will have no complaints” More cheering and cat calling.  
Thomas just smirked, playing along and keeping that same look in place “Thomas. Thomas Barrow” He put out a hand and the host put hers in his, he bent over slowly and kissed it before letting go and straightening up again- natural pout in place “And as for streaking, I’m afraid it took me far too long to get into these tights and pants to waist it on this crowd”  
The audience laughed even more and began to chant “Strip”  
Thomas only winked and the host flapped her hands to quieten the audience down “Now, now. I am afraid even this wonderful show has to abide by the rules of health and safety and I think we would have far too many fairy’s fainting- no matter how many time we chant that we believe” more laughter and a few boos from the crowd and she tuned back to Thomas “Well then Mr Barrow- I was about to ask if you were sure you weren’t too much of a gentleman to be here, but I think I’ll just ask if your free after the show instead”  
Thomas let out a soft chuckle that maid Jimmy’s stomach flutter “I am afraid I will have to turn you down on that score”  
“Oh that’s too bad- are you taken then?”  
“In a manner of speaking, yes”  
Jimmy could feel Ivy and Daisy looking at him as the audience sighed- his face flushed and he looked at his lap until their attentions were dragged back to the stage.  
“Well I think it is time for the clap-omiter to happen don’t you?” everyone cheered “Okay, for our first world class boy”  
Jimmy zoned out, he could vaguely hear people making a relative amount of noise around him but he couldn’t help but think on what Ivy had said before they had left the house. It was true that Thomas hadn’t had a boyfriend in all the years Jimmy had known him, but he had always just assumed that this was because Thomas was a bit of a loner mixed with a perfectionist- not a good combination. But had he though? Now Jimmy thought about it, he knew this wasn’t true. Love was in everything Thomas did for him, every way he looked at him. Jimmy had just chosen to ignore it. But why? He hadn’t let himself consciously think on that in two years… but he knew exactly why.  
The loud cheers from the audience and the over played ear-clamping from their host woke Jimmy up from his day dream  
“My word it looks like Brett is going to give our Mr Thomas Barrow here a run for his crown” she was exclaiming as she moved to stand next to Thomas “Now, you know the drill. One, Two, Three” and the audience erupted with cheers, stamping, cat calling, wolf-whistles and singing as Thomas finally let his face split into a smile. It was some time before the host managed to get the crowd to calm down.  
“I think” She yelled “We have a clear winner!” Everyone cheered more as she held up Thomas hand and Jimmy screamed along with the rest of the room and Thomas’ pale cheeks tinted pink “Yes, yes well done our handsome King Barrow- But I am going to be cheeky now, I know ordinarily Brett would be our queen as he was runners up, but aren’t you all as curious as I too see who from the audience has so obviously got our Kings heart?” The audience yelled and it was clearly a unanimous ‘yes’, even Brett joined in clapping and cheering “So, is he hear tonight?”  
Thomas looked into the crowd towards the girls and Jimmy- he quite clearly had no idea what to say. So naturally Ivy spoke for him. “He’s here!” She grabbed his arm and yanked it into the air above his head  
“Oh wonderful- don’t be shy, come on up. We’re only judging you”  
Ivy shoved him to his feet “You owe it to him for earlier”  
So Jimmy began to make his way up to the now almost empty stage.  
“So what’s his name, then?” she held the microphone under Thomas’ chin, but he had got his composure back completely now and was back in character  
“Jimmy”  
Jimmy clambered up on stage and tapped her on the shoulder, she swirled around and grinned at him, looking him up and down as she had done with Thomas.  
“Jimmy Kent, malady” He said into the microphone, with a nod too her  
She gasped excitedly and chivvied him over to stand next to Thomas, where he took the taller man’s hand, squeezed it and grinned up at him  
“Ohhhhh another gentleman! Its our lucky day. He’s positively dashing. I think it is time to let our audience decide- should Brett stay, or should he go? Cheer for Jimmy, clap for Brett. Three, Two, One”  
The audience were off again- yelling and screaming filled the auditorium but clapping could be heard too. But as it went on Jimmy and Thomas played it up- they motioned their hands in a gesture for the audience to bring up the volume- and bring it up they did.  
After a few minutes Jimmy, Thomas and their fabulous host for the evening were laughing and Brett simply put his hands up in defeat, bowed to the crowd and got off the stage.  
After a minute more the cheering died down enough for the microphone to be heard and she called for the crowns to the taken out from the wings. She made a show of making them kneel down on one knee and placing the plastic crowns on each of their head “Raise- for now I pronounce you Kind and- of who are we kidding- I pronounce you Queen and Queen! You may kiss your Queen!”  
Without even thinking Jimmy faced Thomas, put one arm around his neck, the other into his hair and kissed him. He felt Thomas’ arms slide around his waist and back as they kissed, pulling him against him and the crowd laughed and cheered.  
After a couple more seconds they broke apart.  
“You’re grinning like an idiot” Thomas said as he let his arms slip from around his waist and took one of his hands instead  
“Says you- I think your character Mr Aloof has well and truly gone” he nudged Thomas’ shoulder.  
Before they left the stage they each kissed the host on the cheek, making her blush and bat at them- crowing that they could just keep their bloody crowns.  
After they had taken their seats, their fabulous host said her goodbyes and the show began. Thomas and Jimmy held hands on and off throughout the whole performance and Daisy even scolded them for flirting so much. By the end of it all Jimmy didn’t know how he could ever have considered not going.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their own little after-show.

The houselights had gone up and everyone in the theatre had started to get up and leave theirs seats- Jimmy hadn’t really noticed that their row were all standing behind him, waiting, as he stared at Thomas getting his things together. All Jimmy was doing was watching his hands. He’d never really noticed the way they moved before- so elegant. Jimmy felt a tingle on his back where the other man had put his hands when they had kissed and he couldn’t help but smile- or at least that until Ivy hit him over the back of the head.   
He jerked around to look at her “OW!” He moaned exasperatedly “What the actual fuck?”  
Ivy only indicated her thumb behind her, where the row were beginning to get agitated, and then forwards to Thomas, who was now standing in the main isle, also looking at him weirdly “Come on, guys. We will never be able to pay for our taxi if we keep the meter running much longer”  
Muttering his apologies he lurched unelegantly forwards. Typical. The moment he is trying to impress someone he goes all clumsy- wait, impress? Why would he be trying to impress Thomas….? Mates. That’s all. He’s a good kisser yeah, but he’s still a bloke. Plus if Thomas and Jimmy were together he was sure he would end up bottoming, Thomas was just so much bigger than him. Not that he would mind but- no! Bloody hell Jimmy! What are you thinking? You know what bottoming entails?   
Jimmy clenched his arse slightly, trying not to imagine what it would feel like to have Thomas push inside him.  
He had, in fact been so immersed in his thoughts that he hadn’t even noticed that he and the others had been walking (the others had chatted quite happily without his impute so far) but now he felt Thomas’ hand on his lower back and his voice in his ear “Are you okay, Jimmy? Just ignore them”  
“Hu?” But now that Jimmy had come out of his own little world he could hear the calls from a group of men following them out of the theatre  
“All right, Blondie? How about you give that old queen the shove and let me give you the ride of your life?” yelled a particularly muscular man dressed in rockabilly biker leathers   
His slightly smaller mate joined in “Yeah, look at his arse, I bet he takes it all night without complaint”  
Jimmy’s face reddened, he felt violated- never before had he been heckled like that. He felt unconfutable. He rolled his shoulders and tried to block out the rest of the ‘gang’s’ jeers.   
He looked up at Thomas “Where exactly did you say the taxi was?”  
Ivy and Daisy were busy glaring at the ‘lads’ behind them “Little toe rags” Muttered Daisy “Someone abut to teach ‘em some manors”  
“Yeah, well it won’t be you- or at least not tonight” Thomas said and he shoved Daisy lightly forwards through the crowd towards the taxi bay.   
Jimmy kept looking over his shoulder; he could see them- all sneers and gay machoness. Creeps. Jimmy’s skin crawled, but then Thomas slid his arms around him from behind and kissed his neck- continuing to walk them forwards “Don’t worry about them, the first ones only jealous because I turned him down for a shag a few years back”  
Jimmy leaned into Thomas’ chest and arms and gave a nod as a sign to show he understood. If he was honest, a nod was probably all he could have managed as his senses were going wild after the show and he could feel every bit of Thomas’ body sparking against his own, as if all touch was magnified. Thomas seemed unaware of how he was affecting Jimmy, and only continued to walk them through the throng of people, protective arms around him like a barrier.  
Once they were all in the back of the taxi their talk turned back to the show and Jimmy became more relaxed again, though the distraction in the form of the back of Thomas’ hand on the seat, rubbing against his thy was quite enough to be getting on with as his mother would have said.  
Ivy and Daisy exclaimed at how brilliant they had been on stage, and how they were glad Thomas had finally got the balls together to actually gone up on stage.   
“We both knew you would win” Ivy said almost snottily   
“And you too Jimmy, you two together took the crowd by storm” Daisy smiled at them both. She meant nothing by this comment Jimmy knew, but it still made his stomach squirm in discomfort and a voice in his head say ‘they will think your one of them- filthy queers. What would your parents have said?’ He knew who that voice belonged to, and he didn’t want to think about him right now, not when he was so happy.  
When they had paid the entirely amused taxi driver “Let’s have a picture, ey lads? Me nephew has always wanted to go to one of these shows. ‘E’ll be right jealous I got to meet you lot, he will”  
The two girls had gone first, and then Thomas and Jimmy stood next to the small northerner, towering over him in their black heels. “Much obliged” he had nodded before getting back into his taxi as Thomas unlocked the door.  
Jimmy hesitated for a fraction of a second before following Thomas into his room minutes later ‘What would your parents think?’ said the voice again. He only shook his head slightly and closed the door behind him. Thomas was standing in the middle of his small room undressing without a second thought it seemed. Jimmy blushed and looked away. It’s no different than any times before, you’ve been swimming together, you’ve seen him undress multiple times before- get your shit together Jimmy.  
Jimmy mimicked Thomas’ movements as the other man gave his full attention to undressing himself and not to the blonde. First the corset, Jimmy watched the ribbon strings pass gently through Thomas’ pale fingers before they both slipped the garments over their heads. Next, the shoes, both leaving them in a heap next to where they stood. Then tights came off, sliding over the silk underwear and hugging the curves of legs.   
It was only when Thomas was standing in underwear, necklace and full makeup that he looked up to see Jimmy watching him. He only tilted his head, fixing his eyes on his face, reached up, running his fingertips over his own shoulders and neck before undoing the necklace and dropping it to join the rest of his discarded clothes. Jimmy copied. Hating the slight tremor of his owns hands against his skin.   
They stood there like that for a short while, only breathing and watching- the moment both foreboding and pregnant at the same time.   
Jimmy made the first move. He seemed to glide the few steps towards the bed, navigating by the light of the morning dusk through the open curtains. He slipped back the bed overs and lowered himself to a lying position, wandering if Thomas was going to join him.   
His wait was only a manner of seconds however before Thomas too was slipping in next to him. Close to him.  
Jimmy reached out and put a hand on Thomas’ chest, gently running his fingers from his nipple, up to his shoulder, then to the nape of his neck where he massaged lightly. He couldn’t help but stare at what he was doing. But as Thomas pulled their bodied close, and pressed their foreheads together, he heard no voice telling him of his families beliefs, only the pounding of his blood in his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay i know this was actually really short...and has a major cliff hanger, but i recently had knew ideas for this story so i decided to split this chapter. Don't worry because i hope you will like the overall outcome. ;)


End file.
